Talk:Ordo Guardius
The entire premise of this Ordo is NCF. First off an Ordo is a specialist division of the Inquisition dedicated to facing a specific threat. secondly the Inquisition was not active when the Emperor was still walking amongst mortals. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 20:19, April 9, 2013 (UTC) And fixed. Nicktc (talk) 20:25, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Sadly the problem is not fixed. It still mentions them fighting under the Emperor, and it does not address a particualr threat. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 21:02, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Ugh, I'll re-write. Nicktc (talk) 06:34, April 10, 2013 (UTC) First of all I must ask you not to remove the NCF template yourself. It should remain there until the article is considered canon friendly. Now aside from that I think your problem lies in a lack of understanding of the Inquisition. So I will explain where you are making your mistake. First off the Inquisition has no formal hierarchy or chain of command. While Inquisitors often collaborate in order to achieve common goals, no Inquisitors is inherently beholden to another. Essentially each Inquisitor is his own master with the authority to prosecute his mission as he sees fit, and requistion the aid he needs to do it. What we no as Inquisitor Lords aren't actually higher ranked than regular Inquisitors. Inquisitor Lords are essentially Inquisitors that have considerable respect among their peers, and possess strong political influence within the Inquisition. Essentially being promoted to Inquisitor Lord does not grant an individual any added authority, but rather is a formal acknowledgement of the respect and influence an Inquisitor already has, and as a result gives that Inquitor's voice more weight among his peers. The exception to this rule is the Ordo Malleus, which is the only part of the Inquisition with a defined, formal hierarchy. Secondly Ordos are not formal organizations within the Inquisition (once more, the exception to this is the Ordo Malleus). An Ordo is a branch of the Inquisition that's purpose is to deal with a specific threat to the Imperium. These Ordos don't have any formal hierarchy, and members of an Ordo may not work together depending on the circumstances. Basically what an Ordo is meant to do is to provide additional training, knowledge and equipment in order to deal with a specific threat. There are three major Ordos, or Ordos Majoris. The Ordo Malleus, whose purpose is to deal with Daemons, Warp Entities and other manifestations of the Warp within Real Space, as well as those who traffick with such entities. The Ordo Xenos, which is charged with a identifying, and exterminating Xenos threats to the Imperium, and can also prosecute those humans that interact with Xenos illegally. Finally the Ordo Hereticus deals with human deviants. They deal with Heretics, Traitors, certain types of criminals, Mutants and Apostate Psykers. Essentially their job is to deal with threat that arise from humanity itself. There are also numerous Ordo Minoris. These are smaller Ordos that are either Sub-Ordos to the larger ones, dealing with a more specific area within the broad jurisdiction of the Major Ordos, or dealing with lesser or unorthodox threats that aren't covered by the big three. Examples of the former are the Ordo Sicarius and the Ordo Militum, Sub-ordos of the Ordo Hereticus that were created to moniter the Officio Assassonorum in the case of the former, and the military organizations of the Imperium in the case of the latter, for signs of treachery or other threats. Examples of the atter kind of Ordo include the Ordo Sepulturum and Ordo Chronos. The Ordo Sepulturum was formed to deal with the threat of certain deadly deceases, specifially those orginating from Nurgle, and with particular emphasis on the Zombie Plague. The Ordo Chronos was formed to address the threats and mysteries that are associated with the time manipulating properties of the Warp. Two Inquistors of the same Ordo are not necessarily comrades or colleagues. The only thing that two members of a specific Ordo definately have in common is that they specialize in a specific threat, and have privileged access to resources regarding that threat. It should also be noted that simply because an Inquisitor is part of an Ordo doesn't mean that he cannot deal with threat outside of his specialization. An Inquisitor is expected to deal with any threat to the Imperium that they come across, and are usually equipped to do so. The Inquisitor is simply particularly well equipped and devoted to dealing with the threat that they are specialized in. There are also Inquisitors that choose not to belong to any particular Ordo. Do you understand where you went wrong? I am your master! At your service. (talk) 07:41, April 10, 2013 (UTC)